


Parvus Magus

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, BAMF!Dorian, Dorian is 13 going on 14, Dorian is a Good Friend, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Felix is Dorian's big brother, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more characters as I write more, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Redcliffe, The Taint, discovering sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Dorian had just turned 14 years old when he became Gereon Alexius' apprentice. Then of course everything started falling apart, but that's life isn't it? Suddenly he's fighting his countrymen and joining the Inquisition trying to help the best he can, but he's 14 still, give him a break.ORDorian is a young teenager who joins the Inquisition and things are different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stay away from these prompts, but do I really want to? No.

Dorian wasn’t sure what was going on with him. Not in that way, he knew about puberty just as well as any other boy his age. But it was the warmth that filled his cheeks when one of the boys in his class complimented him, and the way butterflies seemed to swarm in his stomach when he asked Rilienus to tell him one of his tales from his Circle. It was all that and his disinterest in girls.

They were all well and good, the girls he knew tended to be well-mannered and pretty. As time passed their breasts swelled, giving them a more womanly shape and still Dorian wasn’t interested. Not like the other boys in his class who whistled and gossiped about the fairer sex. Dorian thought they were the same as before, still girls, still just as intelligent and magically inclined as before, just growing up. He didn’t see the big deal.

But with the boys, he noticed their broadening shoulders, the way their voices cracked and deepened, the hair that sprouted on their bodies, everything. It came as a startling realization to him and the day he realized it he’d gone to Felix.

Half a year ago he’d been named Geron Alexius’ apprentice which was when he first met Felix. He was strange to Dorian; Felix had a limited talent in magic but he was so happy. Happy without magic as an heir to an ancient household, happy playing and advancing his knowledge in mathematics. And when Felix had met him, he’d received the warmest smile and a heartfelt greeting thanking him for wanting to work with his father and then asked him if he’d like any cake. He could honestly say that he’d never been closer to someone before Felix, only Maevaris Tilani came close. Mae not only stood against the masses to be true to herself but liked sending him books and pretty clothes. Why wouldn’t he love her?

Felix though, was like the brother he’d always wanted, but was never going to get if his parent’s relationship was anything to go by. He was always willing to help him and listen to his troubles, even the small ones. Which is why he came to Felix with his newest problem.

The grounds of the Alexius household were lavish yet homely, with date palms and orange trees tucked into neat rows in one corner while sprigs of spices were nestled just outside the kitchen window. There was plenty of room for practical demonstrations of magic and relaxation. He found Felix seated on one of the stone benches near the fruit trees and quickly made his way over.

As usual, Felix greeted him with a smile and held out a section of the orange he was eating. “Took a break from your research, huh?” Felix asked. “You keep studying like this and you’ll need glasses before you’re fifteenth birthday.”

“Hold your tongue,” Dorian said, putting the orange in his mouth. The juice from the fruit was sweet and tangy, probably the best outside of Minrathous. “I- uh well the thing is- I’ve been thinking-“

Felix patted the space beside him. “Why don’t you sit and we can talk.”

Dorian nodded his head and sat down a little away from Felix. The man snorted and pulled him closer before slinging an arm around Dorian, tucking him into Felix’s side.

“That’s better, now what has you all flustered and mopey?”

Dorian huffed. “I’m not mopey.”

“Dorian.”

“Yes, alright, it’s just that I’ve come to a realization today and I don’t know how to feel about it.”

Felix gave him a sympathetic look. “You found out about the vegetables in the sweets I’ve been bringing you, didn’t you?”

“What? No, that’s not it, but you’ve been putting vegetables in my sweets?”

“Well sometimes, but what did you really want to tell me?” He gave Dorian a reassuring look. “You can tell me anything, I promise I’ll keep it quiet.”

Dorian took a steadying breath and slowly let it out. “I don’t think I like girls,” Dorian said.

Felix chuckled. “Think they still have cooties?”

Dorian shook his head. “No, I don’t think I like them like them.” He sent Felix a lost look. “At all. I just don’t see the attraction. They are certainly beautiful but I don’t get that feeling when I look at them. The butterflies, the awkward feeling of both excitement and embarrassment? I don’t get them when I look at girls,” his voice grew to barely above a whisper, “I get them when I look at boys.”

Felix didn’t say anything for a moment and Dorian felt his eyes start to swim. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“Is that so bad?” Felix asked finally.

Dorian ducked his head, trying to prevent the tears from falling from his eyes. “But I’m not supposed to want boys. I’m supposed to want girls.”

“There are other men who like men, Dorian. Most of them just hide their desires.”

“But I don’t want to hide who I am, Mae doesn’t, why should I?”

Felix shook his head. “I’m not telling you to hide it, Dorian. You can love whoever you want and I will happily stand by you and I’ll interrogate them to make sure that they’ll be the best partner for you.” Felix squeezed Dorian’s side and made Dorian tip his head up to look at him. After gently wiping Dorian’s cheeks with his sleeve he smiled. “You could even love a Qunari and I wouldn’t think any less of you.”

Dorian let out a watery laugh. “Felix, don’t be ridiculous, I wouldn’t fall for a Qunari.”

“You sure? You wouldn’t want one to carry you around so you didn’t have to walk? I’ve also heard they’re quite warm.”

“Oh ha ha, you’re hilarious, Amicus. I’m sure carrying me would only happen after my body was a useless pile of mush on the ground.”

“They can’t be all bad, you’d just have to give them a chance.”

“I think I’m more likely to be with an elf than a qunari.”

“An elf?”

Dorian shrugged. “I don’t see what the big deal is, I used to play with all the elves back home and Father used to give me this look every time I asked if they could enroll in school with me.” He heaved a sigh. “Slavery is so weird to me, they’re people like anyone else, but Father and even Mother would just say it was the way Tevinter was. Ridiculous if you ask me.” He gave Felix a shy look. “Don’t tell Father I said that, he doesn’t like it when I question him about it.”

“Only thirteen and already so many ideas,” Felix said with a grin. “This is what happens when you place out of the Circles at a young age.”

“What can I say, I’m gifted.”

Felix laughed and rubbed his hair into a mess. “You’re a brat is what you are.” Dorian giggled and tried to fix his hair. “But in all seriousness, it’s okay that you like men. Father won’t care either, I can reassure you of that. After all, Father married for love not status. But you tell him when you’re ready, alright? For now, it’ll be our secret.”

Dorian nodded his head and let himself relax into Felix’s side. Felix could always make everything okay. He would tell other people when he was ready. As long as Felix was here, things would be okay.

 

And then the Alexius’ family was attacked by darkspawn on their way back from Val Royeaux. A group of Hurlock large enough to incapacitate Alexius, kill Livia and injure Felix.

The letter Dorian had received about the tragedy was brief and didn’t tell him how Felix was doing, if he was healing or not. After begging his father to let him return to the Alexius estate, his father relented and sent him off to them. The trip was a blur as Dorian couldn’t focus on anything but the anxiety clawing at his throat at the possibility of Felix not being okay.

When he arrived, he ignored his ingrained manners and bypassed the front door to enter the estate through the kitchens. The few elves he passed had sullen faces which did nothing to help Dorian’s state of mind. He dashed into the grand entry and up the stairs two at a time, as fast as his legs would take him. Only when he was in front of Felix’s door did he pause.

There was a muffled noise that sounded like two people talking and Dorian knew it must be Alexius and Felix. With no small amount of trepidation, he knocked on the door. He heard a sigh come from inside the room followed by the tale-tell sounds of someone getting up and walking towards the door. Of course it was Alexius that opened the door.

His face was paler and gaunter since Dorian had last seen him and the dark circles under his eyes were accompanied by a puffy red quality that could only have been from tears. His face softened minutely as he stared down at him.

“I-I got your letter,” Dorian said. “I cannot tell you how sorry I am for your loss.”

Alexius nodded his head. “Livia was a true gift to the world,” he sighed. “No finer wife or mother.” Dorian could agree on wife, but he was impartial to his own mother, no matter how absent she was from his life. Alexius focused back on him and gave him a sad smile. “But you aren’t here for Livia.” He held his hand up when Dorian opened his mouth to object. “You’re here about Felix.”

Dorian shuffled his feet against the marble on the floors. “Is he alright?”

Alexius took a shuddering breath and shook his head. “N-no, I’m afraid not. Felix has been infected by the taint.”

He felt his eyes widen in horror. “No.” He looked desperately up at Alexius and tried to look into Felix’s room. “Please tell me you’re lying to me.” He had to be. Felix couldn’t—Felix had to be okay.

Alexius pursed his lips and closed his eyes. “Go talk to him, I’m sure he’d enjoy the company.”

“What’re you going to do?”

“Figure out how to fix this.”

With that said, Alexius slowly walked towards his study, taking a moment to look back at Felix’s room before continuing on. Dorian gathered his courage before entering Felix’s room.

The room was how it always had been, books lining the shelves, strange devices for Felix’s advanced mathematics on his desk, paper tucked haphazardly between pages and stacked crookedly on his desk. The desk chair had been moved to beside the bed. And then he looked at Felix.

Felix’s face was pale, his once olive skin tone now a pasty white. His face was slimmer, not by much, but enough to be noticeable. The real kicker was his hair. The almost shaggy locks had been shorn close to his scalp aging him at least five years.

“Felix?” Dorian asked after sitting down in the chair beside Felix’s bed.

The man slowly blinked his eyes open, disorientedly glancing around the room before his eyes settled on him. “Dorian,” he murmured, his voice gruff from sleep. “How are you?”

Dorian gave him a bewildered look. “How am I? Felix, you’re the one who’s hurt! You’re the one who- the one who has…” Dorian felt tears start to gather in his eyes and he hastily wiped at his eyes.

Felix made a shushing noise and slowly grabbed on of Dorian’s hands. “Please don’t cry, Dorian, it’s-“

“Don’t say it’s okay, Felix because it’s not.” Despite Dorian’s best efforts, tears began to drip down his face. “It’s not okay. It’s- you have the taint.” Saying it aloud made his heart clench. “You’re going to…”

Felix nodded his head. “I know, but everyone dies, Dorian, it’s how life works.”

“I’m well aware, Felix!” Dorian snapped. “I know that everyone dies, I know, okay? But you- you’re my best friend, Felix.” His voice grew softer and he stared at Felix with doleful eyes. “You’re my brother, Felix. You can’t just leave me. You can’t.”

The other man gave him a watery smile. “I’m your brother?”

“Of course you are!”

“I’m glad,” Felix said. “I’ve always wanted a brother.”

Dorian nodded his head. “And I’m here, you just have to stay, okay? I’ll- Alexius and I will figure out how to fix this. We will.” We have to.

“Oh Dorian,” Felix weakly pulled Dorian, who dutifully moved to sit on Felix’s bed and lay beside him. “As wonderful and talented as you both are, I don’t think you can fix this.”

Dorian’s hands trembled as they clenched at Felix’s shirt. “But we have to.” He moved his face so it was buried in the crook of Felix’s neck. “I don’t want you to die.”

Felix rubbed soothing circles into his back. “I know, I’m so sorry.”

And just like that the dam broke and Dorian was sobbing pitifully into Felix’s neck. He didn’t care that he was soaking the collar of the other man’s shirt. He didn’t care that his legs were laying awkwardly half on the bed and half off. He just didn’t want this to be real. He didn’t want Livia to be dead, or Alexius to be sinking into despair. He didn’t want Felix to be sick. He didn’t want Felix to die. He wished that it could have happened to anyone else besides Felix. But it didn’t. This was the reality of the situation and Dorian could only search for a cure with Alexius’ help, nothing more and nothing less.

“I’m so sorry, Dorian,” Felix mumbled as Dorian’s cries began to dissolve into shaky, gulping breaths.

He and Alexius could fix this. They had to.

 

The longer Dorian stayed and tried to find a cure for Felix, the smaller his hope grew. Everything he and Alexius tried failed to produce any results and Felix was growing weaker by the day. It was truly a miracle that Felix had lasted this long. It was on one day where their latest theory had provided no results that Dorian breached the topic of stopping their research.

“Alexius, this isn’t working,” Dorian said, his gaze directed at the piles of paper that were spread across his desk.

Alexius shook his head. “Don’t worry, Dorian, we’ll figure it out,” Alexius tried to reassure.

Dorian pulled his lower lip between his teeth. “And if we don’t?”

“What?”

“If we don’t figure out a cure?”

Alexius’ shoulders tensed. “Don’t say that, we’re making progress.”

“Are we?” Dorian stood up from his desk and approached Alexius. “Alexius, how much time have we spent with Felix since he got the taint? How much time have we wasted fruitlessly searching when we could be spending this time with him?”

“It isn’t wasted, none of this time has been wasted.”

“Alexius, we—I don’t know if Felix is going to get better.”

Alexius turned to look at him. “You don’t mean that. You’ve been listening to Felix’s pessimism again, haven’t you he-“

“Alexius,” Dorian stared at his mentor with sad eyes, “we need to spend this time with Felix.”

“I don’t have-“

“Time? Alexius, Felix is going to die.” The statement made his heart clench painfully in his chest. “Our time needs to go to him now, we—we can keep him company—“

“Time,” Alexius muttered. “That’s what I need: time.” The man turned frantically back to his desk and began shuffling through papers, shoving glassware off his desk in his search. He knocked an ink pot over and cursed vehemently, using the sleeves of his robes to mop up the spill. Dorian had never seen his mentor in such a state.

“Alexius, what are you-“

“Our theory, Dorian! It’s exactly what we need. Oh bless the Maker, Dorian, this is it!”

“Alexius, our time magic was just a theory.”

“But what if we could get it to work, Dorian?”

“I—well I suppose but we talked about the repercussions of time magic and how it would affect the timeli-“

Alexius sent him a glare. “Dorian, if you aren’t going to help, you’re to leave.”

Dorian stared at his mentor. “What?”

“I don’t need your doubt, Felix’s I can understand, he doesn’t want to see us under pressure, but you,” Alexius shook his head and his face turned into a sneer. “I expected more from you, or have you decided you don’t love Felix anymore now that he has the taint?”

Dorian blanched at the accusation. “I—no, Felix is my brother—“

“All the more reason to try then!”

Dorian shook his head. “Alexius, please you aren’t making sense, we—it was an interesting theory, but to try and put it into actual use outside of battle purposes is just…” Dorian racked his brain for the right words but none would come to him.

Alexius suddenly let out a sigh, his shoulders drooping. “Sometimes I forget you’re only a child,” he scoffed. “Go see Felix, say your goodbyes, you can return once you’ve come to your senses.”

“Goodbyes? Alexius, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying you are to leave this house and may return when you’ve decided to help me save Felix.” Alexius turned away from him and began reading the notes Dorian himself had written out on their time magic theory.

Dorian stared at him dumbfounded, not believing that he’d been cast from Alexius’ house. His heart was heavy in his chest and he felt the guilt gnawing at him. He took a few tentative steps towards the door, knowing that arguing would only make it worse. He knew better than to argue with his elders, or at least to do it as little as possible. Father wouldn’t be happy to hear if he’d been a brat.

His goodbye with Felix was too short and too full of his sobbing. He didn’t know if he’d see Felix again if he left, but he couldn’t in good conscious approve of what Alexius was going to do. Felix promised to keep him informed and sent as many letters as he could. Dorian knew it wouldn’t be enough, but thanked Felix all the same.

And then he returned home, heart heavy and longing to go back to Felix’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian decides he has to leave Qarinus, for Felix and himself.

Dorian’s life didn’t get any easier after leaving House Alexius. He was fast approaching his fifteenth birthday which meant that his father had begun discussing marriage prospects for him. It wasn’t that his father hadn’t been thinking about it obviously, but he started actively talking about it _with_ Dorian. His father looked so pleased about all his potential betrotheds, but Dorian felt nausea curdle in his stomach.

The thought of having to spend his life married and supposedly devoted to a woman he was expected to make the next Pavus heir with made his skin itch. All the girls his father mentioned were lovely in their own right, but Dorian wouldn’t be able to find any form of pleasure in them physically.

He was at a loss on what to do when his father started pushing the topic, asking him all these questions and on more than one occasion he’d heard his father muttering about his attitude “being a phase.” He’d actually tried to explain to his father that he just didn’t like girls, but his father told him that Tevinter wasn’t like that and there needed to be another Pavus heir. It was his duty as the current Pavus heir to make sure the line continued. Of course his father would bring up another “this is how Tevinter is and it can’t be changed.”

Which is why Felix’s letters were the shining light on his otherwise closeted life at the moment. Felix didn’t talk about his illness much, besides offhanded comments about his increasing weakness, but he did talk about Alexius’ search for a cure seeming more and more like the man was dissolving into madness. It was his most recent letter that had Dorian feeling motivated to do something about it.

_Dorian,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’m sorry your father won’t listen, I had hoped he would—perhaps he’ll come around eventually. Remember that you still have me in the meantime._

Dorian felt his shoulders droop. For now he had Felix, but what then when the taint caught up with Felix?

_I'm sorry this letter isn't longer but I unfortunately don’t have any good news about my father. Recently, he’s been talking to some particularly suspicious characters about some sort of cult. I’ve heard the term “Elder One” and something about a breach being thrown around and Father has decided to move us to Redcliffe of all places. Perhaps he just wants to get some of the rebel mages to provide input on his research but I doubt it._

_He isn’t the same anymore, Dorian. I don’t know what to do, but something big is going to happen. Too many Tevinter mages seemed to be involved in this cult and that doesn’t spell good news to anyone._

_I’ve commissioned a set of warmer robes to be made for you that would keep you decently warm in the South if you can get away from home. I hate dragging you into this mess but I don’t know what else to do._

_Stay safe little brother,_

_Felix Alexius._

Dorian delicately folded the letter back up and slipped it into his bag. He’d been storing them there so there was no risk of anyone finding them and it had worked so far. He needed to get to Redcliffe.

 

He didn’t talk to his father about his plans to leave, didn’t see the point really. His father was many things, prideful, intelligent, one of the best people Dorian knew, but he had flaws. It was the way his father had been urging him to get to know the girls he’d suggested for Dorian and the way he would walk away when Dorian tried to explain how he was feeling.

He unfortunately came across a book hidden under a stack of papers in his father’s study that really solidified his plans to travel south: a book on blood magic.

Dorian would have played it off as his father trying to understand a piece of magic had it not been _blood magic_. His father had insisted that it was “the resort of the weak mind,” and here he was researching it? Dorian didn’t stay in the study to look, just grabbed one of the lyrium bottles from the desk and left the room.

He’d packed the warm robes that Felix had gotten him at the bottom of his bag, right on top of the letters. He’d have to do a bit of digging to pull them out once he entered colder weather, but it prevented unnecessary questions from being asked. He fingered the necklace around his neck, his birthright cool to the touch and mourned that he’d have to let it go. Dorian didn’t have enough money to pay the merchant he’d been in contact with to ferry him to the South, but he’d have to get over it. He needed to help Felix.

Dorian had managed to make it to the stables before a voice stopped him.

“Dorian? What are you doing?” Dorian’s father asked.

He stared just to the left of his father and gave him the most pleasant smile he could muster. “Oh, Father, I was just about to head out,” Dorian said.

“Out? Where?”

“Well, you know, out and about, places to be, people to meet.”

His father looked even more concerned before a pleased look settled on his face. “Ah, one of the girls have finally caught your attention.”

Dorian stifled a shudder. “Don’t go telling, Father.”

His father held up his hands in surrender. “You have my word.” He smiled at Dorian. “If you do need any help, please ask.”

Dorian forced himself to nod. “Yes of course, I’ll do just that.” Liar.

The two stared awkwardly at each other for a moment longer before his father cleared his throat and stepped towards the house. When had Dorian’s home started to be labelled as just a house?

“Be safe and try to form a connection with this one.”

“I will.” Not.

As he watched his father walk away, Dorian vaguely wondered if this would be the last time he saw his father, but quickly brushed the thought aside as he readjusted his pack. He had to make it to the ferry before two o’clock if he wanted to get a ride on the merchant’s boat today.

 

Ponchard was a bigger bastard than Dorian originally thought as the man wouldn’t let Dorian on his ship without both his amulet and a good portion of the money he’d brought with him. He felt vulnerable without his birthright and he was quickly calculating his new funds into his spending plan. For once, it was a good thing he was small because he could probably get away with skipping a few meals and still be okay. He just had to pray he didn’t have a growth spurt.

While on Ponchard’s ship the man offered him some advice.

“The people of Ferelden will treat you like you’re nothing more than an insect and Orlais will treat you like a particularly interesting and dangerous snake,” Ponchard instructed, his flimsy mask all but glued to his face. “Keep a low profile, people won’t hesitate to beat you down, child or not, if they think you’re a threat.”

“I hope I can, but I make no promises to myself,” Dorian replied honestly.

Ponchard hummed. “Don’t think you will?”

He snorted and barred his teeth at the man in a mockery of a smile. “As my… brother always says, I have a penchant for trouble.”

And then the sky tore open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this next chapter! Real life hit me in a bad way, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Apparently the tear in the sky had been called the Breach and there were multiple Rifts that had popped up around Thedas to reveal the Fade, Dorian had found out once he got off Ponchard’s boat at Redcliffe. He also found out that Felix’s trouble in Redcliffe were related to the Breach as well. Apparently Alexius was dabbling further into their time magic research and was basically further ripping apart the fabric of the world.

A charming thought to ease his nerves.

Surprisingly, Felix didn’t look much worse than he had when he’d last seen him. He wondered what methods Alexius had implemented to get the sickness to slow down to such a degree. Hopefully not blood magic, he didn’t think he could take it if another father figure had possibly resorted to the blasted act.

The taint could still be seen in the hollows of Felix’s cheeks and the dark circles steadily growing underneath his eyes. It was also in the hair that was shorn short on his head, uneven and patchy unlike it had ever been in the past, struggling to regrow. Dorian silently mourned the loss of the enviable quiff that Felix had sported only half a year earlier.

“Dorian,” Felix said with a smile. It was around noon, the sun’s rays eating their shadows. “I wish I was seeing you again under better circumstances.” Even with the taint wasting away Felix’s muscles, his arms held a familiar strength that eased the tension he was unknowingly holding in his shoulders. “How have you been since…?”

“Since Alexius evicted me from your household?” Dorian supplied bitterly. It wasn’t Felix’s fault by any means for what Alexius had done, but he’d felt abandoned at the time. Too much like a child. He was a fully qualified mage in the eyes of the Imperium, well on his way to becoming an Enchanter, he had no reason to still be clinging to the robes of his mentor. But seeing Felix’s expression, Dorian quickly emended his words. “That was rude of me, sorry Felix. I’ve been… well, I suppose. I’ve been doing a lot of studying on my own, brushing aside my mother and Father’s insistence on meeting my supposed betrothed.”

“Oh, that’s right, this is the age that most Altus meet their match.”

Dorian wrinkled his nose. “Yes to get comfortable with the idea of rutting against each other until another potential Archon is brought into the picture before putting up the façade that you don’t want to leave them with every fiber of your being.”

Felix laughed. “So cynical already.”

Dorian huffed. “Can you blame me?”

Felix shook his head with another chuckle. “No, I suppose not.” They lapsed into a peaceful silence before Felix broke it once more with a heavy sigh. “I wish I had more time to talk to you about life, but I can only slip away from Father for so long before he’ll send someone, if not himself, to check on me.” He sounded bitter and Dorian felt his heart ache that Felix and Alexius’ relationship was devolving into _this_ , secrets and tension, not unlike his own relationship with his father.

“Yes, of course just give me a rundown of the situation. That should do for now, right?”

“Right, alright,” Felix took a breath before starting his explanation. “Father has aligned himself with a cult called the Venatori.”

“Venatori?”

“Tevinter nationalist supremacists.” Dorian let out a curse at that. Tevinter always had to go and make a bad name for itself. As much as he loved his country, Dorian would be the first to admit that the hate their country received was not unwarranted. “They’re under the impression that their leader, this Elder One, will restore the glory of Tevinter.”

He gaped at Felix. “By spreading fear to the other nations?”

The other man shrugged. “I didn’t say it was the right approach.”

“Why are adults so stupid?”

Felix snorted and ruffled his hair despite Dorian’s protests. “Well they aren’t you, for one thing you brat. But people often make the wrong choice, many probably think this is the best course of action.”

“But that’s ridiculous! All that’s going to create is a dictatorship, why not just show people how great Tevinter is without all this? Show them that we can learn and be kind, end slavery, show them that magic can be good and used for the people.”

A fond smile found its way onto Felix’s face. “If they don’t manage to silence you beforehand, you’re going to be quite the reformer when you get your seat in the Magisterium.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Oh stop, I’m just being rational. Someone has to speak out, everyone older has gotten that kind of thinking weeded out of them until they fit the Tevinter mindset.” He waved his hands as if to brush aside the conversation. “But back to the matter at hand, Alexius is part of this Venatori, what else?”

“Well, Father has managed to distort time in Redcliffe and has convinced the rebel mages to join him as indentured servants to the Tevinter Imperium in exchange for protection and eventual Tevinter citizenship.”

“And?”

“Grand Enchanter Fiona, the leader of the rebel mages, had originally presented herself to the Inquisition, more importantly to the supposed Herald of Andraste.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say the Herald of Andraste?”

“Oh, right you don’t know, sorry Dorian. The Herald of Andraste is the only one who can close the Breach, they apparently survived the destruction and forming of the Breach at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Dorian stared wide eyed. “I was only on that boat for fortnight at most.”

“The world waits for no one. But as I was saying, the Herald should be coming to Redcliffe in the coming days and I know that they’re in danger by coming here. Something about that mark on their hand, the Venatori want. We can’t let that happen, the Venatori can’t get it. All this time distortion has made the fabric of reality here already unbalanced.”

“So what am I to do?”

“I need you to go to the Chantry, say you need shelter or something; it’s the safest place to be at the moment for private discussions. When the Herald arrives, I’ll slip them a note to warn them about the danger that they face. I’ll tell them to meet me here.”

“So we’ll both inform them about the situation.”

Felix nodded. “Exactly. I don’t understand all this time magic business, but I do understand my father and can help form a plan to get his plan to fail.”

“And are you okay with that? Thwarting your father, possibly handing him over to the Inquisition?” Dorian asked, his voice soft.

The other man’s shoulders were tensed and his face sullen but resolute. “My father has changed. Whatever happens, he still needs to be stopped.” Felix paused and clenched his fists at his sides, his face turning toward the sun. “Father has lost his way,” he turned his attention back to Dorian and put a hand on his shoulder, “And because we love him, we have to stop him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have time, PLEASE leave a comment telling me what you think.   
> \- Do you like the slight differences between the original Dorian and the Dorian in this fic?  
> \- Any preference on Inquisitor race?   
> \- Do you like Felix and Dorian's relationship?
> 
> Next chapter Dorian meets the Herald of Andraste!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I got hung up on how I wanted the Inquisitor/Herald to act and worried about his dialogue a lot. Also, I've been sick and working and just a lot of real life stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update because the Inquisition part is finally starting! :D

Waiting in the Chantry was one of the more boring times of Dorian’s life. The Chantry sisters switched between regarding him as a helpful and “adorable” young man and a snake infesting their church pews. Needless to say, Dorian had quickly gotten used to the sudden switches in demeanor directed at him and took it with his head held high. Ponchard had warned him after all. But as long as he helped out with the church they didn’t seem inclined to send him away.

He read the Chant of Light on numerous occasions, after sweeping and switching out candles for fresh ones. It was comforting in a way, different than the Imperial Chant of Light, but he’d always been more inclined to Andrastianism anyway. The sisters thought him odd for reading their texts, but they allowed it and would accompany any read verse with an admonishment of Tevinter and to himself.

It was the most amusing parts of his days usually.

Felix couldn’t get away too often but he’d come to the church when he could and they’d lay out possible plans to take down Alexius. The Herald was still a wild card to them so they weren’t sure how they’d play a part in this whole thing. Hopefully they’d be willing to cooperate with them. If not, they’d try to come up with something.

They didn’t touch the possibility of having to kill Alexius.

On the twelfth day at the church, he received word from Felix that he’d been able to make contact with the Herald through a truly skillful bit of acting. It’d be difficult to escape his father’s watchful eyes, but Dorian knew that Felix could handle it. So he waited for Felix and the Herald’s arrival.

The sisters were out, doing their duties while he was left to straighten around the church. It worked in his favor truthfully, he didn’t know how else he would have gotten them to leave the church. His chores were easy and only took him an hour or so to complete.

And then a rift opened in the bloody church.

He’d felt the condensed magic before he saw it. It literally looked like a tear had formed in the space in front of him. Green wisps and little bolts of electricity sparked along the edges and out a distance. Then there were the peculiar rings of magic scattered on the floor. He didn’t know if this is what usually happened with rifts or if it was because of Alexius’ research. His musings were cut short when the first demon appeared.

Long, gangly limps and a gaping maw full of sharp teeth were the first things he noticed before focusing on the multitude of eyes on its head. He’d of course seen demons before, in his dreams and during his harrowing but they’d disguised themselves to try and tempt him. To be honest, he’d almost believed they didn’t have a true form if it weren’t for some of the depictions he’d seen in books. He’d never really gotten to look at a demon without its mask in person. It was both terrifying and left him in horrified awe.

It wasn’t the only demon to come out as soon he was staring at a Shade demon. Its hunched frame did little to ease Dorian’s climbing nerves. He couldn’t ponder any longer if he wanted to live. He lifted his staff and cast a quick barrier spell before shooting fire at the Terror.

The shriek it released echoed deafeningly around the church, but Dorian continued on casting spells and protecting himself the best he could. It was a simple enough set-up, he just had to keep his shields up and keep casting spells to defeat the demons as they came through. But this couldn’t last forever. Eventually he knew that he’d run out of mana to cast and then he’d have to rely on his own strength and ingenuity to survive until help arrived. Whenever that may be.

 His arms shook and his hands had grown numb from the residual magic sparking across them. He let out a startled yelp as he felt a demon’s claws swipe at him just as his barrier fell. He took a few hurried steps away, his feet suddenly feeling awkward and clumsy as he tried to regain his bearings. But he couldn’t fall back into the same rhythm as before, too plagued were his thoughts now with the possibilities that he could die.

Dorian knew he was a powerful and formidable mage, a mage that many in Tevinter had envied, even some Magisters seemed to regard him with an almost respect. But he was one man, one boy not yet fourteen facing a group of demons by himself. The onslaught never seemed to wain; as soon as all the present demons fell, within a few moments the rift would spit out more.

He cursed, throwing a sputtering ball of flames at a wraith, missing entirely and feeling his stomach lurch as it faded out. He had barely any mana left, certainly not enough for any large attacks. Perhaps he could form another barrier but he didn’t want to risk it. He had to rely on his own strength now.

He swiped his staff at a nearby shade, the blade catching on its rotting flesh. Refusing to lose his new momentum, he spun around and clubbed another. He felt oddly like one of the dancers his mother enjoyed. So focused on battling the demons, he almost didn’t hear the chantry doors open. A warning was on his tongue before he saw who’d come through.

It was a group from what Dorian could see, at least four of them, armed and looking cautious. Dorian honestly didn’t think much beyond that, he just knew he needed help. Loathe as he was to admit it.

“Please,” Dorian started, panting as he struck down one more, “help me try and drive them back.”

“Drive them back?” One of the strangers asked.

Dorian grunted as he rolled away from one of the demons. “To the rift or whatever, I-I heard that the Herald is in Redcliffe, if one of you could just-“ He swung his staff at a wraith, the wood passing almost all the way through it without so much as a reaction from the thing. “Please if you can get the Herald they can-“

The group who had entered was suddenly in action and all too soon Dorian felt himself being lifted and brought near the back of the Chantry, away from the rift. He might have felt insulted if he weren’t so exhausted. He’d just have to do what he could from there.

“Watch out for the circles,” Dorian warned, propping himself up slightly with his staff.

“Circles? Kid, is this any time for a mage joke?” The dwarf, now that Dorian noticed, chuckled.

He huffed. “They affect the time, just- just try to avoid them as much as you can.”

He heard a grunt from the front of the Chantry followed by the sound of a large object, presumably the person’s weapon, struck one of the pillars. “Don’t have to tell me to stay away from magic crap,” he shouted.

Very quickly the number of demons dwindled down to zero and then he saw it: a man with his hand reaching out towards the rift, bright green sparks coming from his glowing hand. It was almost beautiful to watch. With a clench of his fist, the rift closed with a boom.

Without the threat of demons and the rift in the room, Dorian took the time to examine the Herald. He was tall, broad shouldered like Rilienius but his muscles were lithe like Felix’s had been before his illness. His hair, pulled out of his face and into a messy tail behind his head, was dark, most likely black in the right lighting. His vallaslin was done in copper tones and branched across his cheeks in different shapes and dots.

He might have fallen a bit in love. Before he could stop himself he started talking.

“Extraordinary,” He commented, a smile working its way on his face. “How does that work? Is it a form of magic? From the Breach? Or, oh, what is it that those people are whispering, Andraste?”

The dwarf laughed. “Kid, might want to slow down, the Herald here is a bit slow,” he said.

The Herald furrowed his brows and sent a glare at the dwarf. “Varric, I’m hurt that you’d say such a thing about me,” he replied, a hand going to his chest. “I thought we were friends.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Herald.”

The sound of a clearing throat brought Dorian’s attention to the woman that was approaching the Herald. “Are we ignoring the situation at hand?” She asked, sending a pointed look towards where Dorian was standing. “We were sent to meet here and there just _happens_ to be a rift? Doesn’t that seem suspicious?”

Dorian spoke up before anyone else could. “That’s why Felix called you here, because that keeps happening,” he said matter-of-factly.

The Herald’s eyebrows creeped up his forehead. “Rifts like the one outside of Redcliffe?” He asked. Dorian nodded his head. “And you know Felix? We were supposed to meet him here.”

“That would be Alexius’ doing, he has a habit of frantically fluttering around Felix like he’ll break apart if he isn’t watching when he has an episode, even a fake one like he was planning.” Not that Dorian blamed him. If Dorian was around Felix more he might be the same way, but Felix might tolerate him acting that way more than he does with his father. One of the few luxuries of being thirteen. “But allow me to introduce myself,” he gave a flourished bow, “Dorian of house Pavus. How do you do?”

He heard a groan and turned his attention to the person who made it, only to feel his stomach clench when he saw who made the noise. He was tall, he’d tower over Dorian, with horns that stuck out from either side of his head like a bull’s. The Herald had a _Qunari_ in his party?!

“Didn’t know they let little ‘vints like you outside of those circles until you were older,” the Qunari commented, walking closer. Dorian resisted the urge to take a step back, but clutched his staff tighter.

“Y-You have a Q-Qunari in your party?” Dorian asked, trying not to stutter.

The Herald smiled as if it was a funny question. “Who Bull?” He asked before waving his hand as if to brush Dorian’s fears away, as if it were that simple. “Don’t worry, as long as you aren’t a threat to the Inquisition you shouldn’t be too worried.” Suddenly the man’s eyes were much sharper. “You aren’t a threat to the Inquisition, are you?”

Dorian was quick to shake his head. It wouldn’t do for him to already make the Inquisitor wary of him. “I’m here to help, as you might have guessed.”

“Does Alexius run a private circle? You can’t be more than twelve.”

Dorian clenched his teeth, feeling a twinge of annoyance. “I’m thirteen actually, and no Alexius does not run a private circle.” He stood up straighter, “I’m a fully capable mage, well on my way to earning the title Enchanter.”

The Herald and his party gave him a bewildered look. “Already?” The Herald asked.

“That’s a lot of power for such a small body, kid,” the dwarf, Varric commented with a whistle. Dorian grinned, feeling himself puff up like a haughty peacock.

“As impressive as the boy’s achievements are, Felix should have been here by now,” the woman said, crossing her arms.

The Qunari loomed behind the Herald. “Boss, you think it’s a trap?” he asked.

Dorian bristled at the comment. “It’s not a trap,” he huffed. “Look, Alexius was my mentor, I know what we’re dealing with,” his demeanor drooped, “well, at least somewhat. He hasn’t been my mentor for quite some time. We… had a bit of a falling out.”

“And you’re okay with betraying your mentor? Just like that?” The Herald asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Look, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note. For starters, there’s that whole thing about Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels from you. I know Grand Enchanter Fiona approached you first, she must have or you wouldn’t be here to see her in the first place.” He tapped his lips with a finger as if to ponder the statement. “Isn’t that odd? As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

The Herald looked bewildered. “He arranged it so he could arrive her just after the Divine died?”

“You catch on quick. The rift you closed here?” He gestured to the spot where the rift had been. “You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe.” He sighed. “The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.”

The Herald raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking me to take a lot on faith.”

“More than faith is needed to believe that boss,” the Qunari, ‘Bull’ grumbled.

He couldn’t blame them for their skeptical looks, but it still felt like a blow to his pride that they weren’t taking him seriously. His face scrunch into an almost snarl. “I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic.” He winced at the sudden increase in hostility being directed at him, but continued explaining. “When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. The only reason he had renewed interest in the topic was about curing Felix, but even then, from what I understood, Alexius had still been unable to get it to work.“

“But you helped him with it originally?” the woman asked, her voice tight. “You thought it was okay to muddle with time, for what? Curiosity sake?”

“Not only that, but why go against him now?” the Herald added, crossing his arms. “Sure he isn’t your mentor anymore, but you don’t have a reason to work against him suddenly.”

Before Dorian could defend himself and Felix, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “My father needs to be stopped for the sake of the world. Dorian and I are fully aware of this and ready to go against him,” Felix said firmly. Dorian sagged a bit into Felix. Finally someone on _his_ side. “Though I don’t blame you for being wary.”

Dorian gave him a smile. “Nice of you to finally join us Felix,” he said. His voice was missing some of its previous confidence but he hoped no one noticed. “Alexius make you take more medicine?”

Felix groaned. “Unfortunately, I might have overdone my acting a bit.”

He snorted. “I can’t believe he actually fell for it, you’re a terrible actor.”

“I can act just fine, not all of us can perform like a peacock, Dorian.”

Dorian was ready to shoot back a reply when the clearing of a throat stopped him. “As nice as this is, I think we should focus on the matter at hand,” the Herald said, though he was smiling. Dorian felt his face flush at the sight.

Felix too looked abashed. “Apologies, Herald,” he mumbled. “As you might have guessed from what Dorian has told you, my father is doing all this for me. He’s joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists.” Dorian wrinkled his nose at that. Really, why do his countrymen have to make a bad name for them? “They call themselves ‘Venatori.’”

“That’s still such an absurd name,” Dorian commented. Felix lightly smacked him upside the head for interrupting, but kept his hand on Dorian’s head.

“As I was saying before being rudely interrupted,” Felix said pointedly, ruffling Dorian’s hair and ignoring the small sound of protest. “Whatever my father’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

The Herald tilted his head. “Seems a bit excessive, don’t you think? Going to all that trouble just to get to me?”

Felix shrugged. “They’re obsessed with you, but I don’t know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” He mused.

Dorian shook his head. “You _can_ close the rifts,” Dorian reminded them. “Maybe there’s a connection? Or they see you as a threat?”

His brother nodded. “If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they’re even worse than I thought,” Felix warned.

“Alexius is your father,” the woman said. “Why are you working against him?”

“For the same reason Dorian’s working against him,” Felix answered. “I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he’s doing now is madness.”

“And not even the good kind,” Dorian muttered, receiving another light tap on his head.

“Hush,” Felix hissed before turning his attention back to the group. “For his own sake, you have to stop him.”

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time,” Dorian mused. “There’s already a hole in the sky. I think the world could do with a few less holes, don’t you think?”

The Herald nodded, though his eyebrows had climbed higher and higher up his forehead throughout the conversation. “All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything,” he joked.

Dorian felt heat rise to his cheeks. Oh no, the Herald was funny too? “S-send him a fruit basket. Everyone loathes those,” He recommended, earning him a grin from both the Herald and Varric. “You’re his target, you know. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. You’ve got that now so you can plan your next course of action.”

Felix cleared his throat. “Dorian can’t stay in Redcliffe,” he said. Dorian shot him a confused look. Why couldn’t he stay here? “My father doesn’t know he’s here, and I want to keep it that way for now.”

“But Felix—“

“I mean it Dorian, it isn’t safe for you to be here right now.” Felix bent down to look him face-to-face. “I know you want to be here when the Inquisition is ready to deal with Father, and you’ll need to be here because none of us have a clue about what he’s dabbling in, but not now.”

He felt his eyes water slightly and blinked them away as quickly as he could. “Then where can I go if I’m not here with you?” He asked, his voice soft. It shouldn’t have bothered him to be told he couldn’t stay here, it wasn’t like the Sisters liked him, but Felix was here and this was all new territory for him.

Felix turned his head to look at the Herald. “Can I entrust him to you for the time being?” He asked, standing up straight once more. “Dorian is a hard worker and listens to orders most of the time. He’s still small for his age and doesn’t eat very much. He’ll sleep wherever you put him, he won’t take up much space or resources. All I ask is that you keep him safely out of Redcliffe until you’re ready to deal with my father.”

“Felix!” Dorian shouted, eyes wide. They had only just met the Herald and already Felix was trusting him and his Inquisition to look after him. “I-I can just stay with you, I’ll stay hidden I promise o-or camp! I can camp just a little ways from Redcliffe.”

“And get caught up in the mages and Templars that are battling around the Hinterlands? I don’t think so.”

“B-but—“

“We can take the kid,” Varric cut in, taking a step forward with a smile on his face. “We can make sure he’s safe, right Herald?”

The Herald gave Dorian another once over before looking at the woman who scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I believe we can do that,” he agreed. “On one condition.” Felix gestured for him to continue while Dorian was looking rapidly between the two men. “If he’s alright with it, I’d like Bull to watch him, if Dorian is actually a spy or anything along those lines, I trust Bull to notice.”

“Whatever you say, boss, I can look after the little ‘vint,” ‘Bull’ said, shrugging his large shoulders.

Dorian felt something heavy settle in his stomach. He was trying to stay open minded about all the races in Thedas, but he’d seen what the Qunari did to mages. To their own mages. He’d seen the fires of Sehron from Qarinus, the smoke that blocked out the sun some days with the faintest smell of dying flesh. It was mildly better nowadays, but he still remembered looking at the sight as a child with trepidation.

Obviously this Qunari had to be at least slightly decent because the Herald had… hired him? Perhaps Tal Vashoth? He’d have to be okay with it, seeing as how it was all decided that he’d go with the Herald.

“Dorian,” Felix said softly, beckoning him closer. As soon as he was close enough, Felix pulled him into an embrace. He fisted the excess fabric around Felix’s waste and buried his face deep enough to feel the bones of Felix’s ribs. “Gather your things if you don’t already have them, alright? I need you to stay safe. Be good for the Inquisition and I’ll see you soon.”

Dorian nodded and sniffled into Felix’s robes. “Alright,” he mumbled, pulling back and giving him a watery smile. He walked over to the corner he’d set his knapsack in, picking up a few extra pieces of parchment and a copy of the Chant of Light and carefully packed them. He slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly walked back over to Felix, giving him one last hug. “Be safe Felix,” he poked him in the chest, “try not to die please.”

Felix gave him one of those smiles, the ones he’d give Dorian when he’d say something that showed how young Dorian actually was. “There are worse things than dying, Dorian.” He ran a hand through Dorian’s hair before turning his attention back to the Herald and his group. “Thank you for looking out for him. I look forward to hearing from you and the Inquisition soon.” With a final wave goodbye, Felix was gone and he was left with the Herald and the Inquisition members.

“I suppose it’s back to Haven then,” the Herald decided, sending Dorian a wink, “Got to introduce our new member to the rest of the advisors after all.”

Dorian hoped he was ready for what he was going to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time I'd really appreciate it if you left a review.
> 
> Do you like the Inquisitor/Herald? I haven't revealed his name yet, but it'll be revealed in the next chapter. I tried to have him be both kind of goofy but also paranoid/serious, I hope I pulled it off.
> 
> Do you have any questions? I'll answer any that you have!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this (potentially monstrous) fill! Let me know what you think of it so far :)
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like to send me, please send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on Tumblr
> 
> [Original Prompt:](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/88412.html?thread=356356956)  
> So if you've seen the mods that remove Dorian's mustache, you know that dude has hella babyface going on and it gave me an idea. What if Dorian actually was really young rather than just looking young?
> 
> Basically Dorian joins the Inquisition when he's anywhere between 14-19ish. Somewhere in his teens. If he's on the younger end of that, maybe he ran away because he's just starting to realize his sexuality and is afraid of the consequences. If he's on the older end of that, maybe he's just started acting on those feelings and his father decides to try the blood ritual sooner rather than later.
> 
> I'd like to see the Inquisition dealing with the fact that hey, here's this teenager that you should really not be putting into danger but at the same time, he's a damn powerful mage even compared to seasoned adults and he's really determined to help. Plus, how is Dorian different? How many ingrained prejudices does young Dorian have that adult Dorian grew past? How many that adult Dorian had and young Dorian hasn't learned? Does he get along better or worse with the rest of the Inner Circle?
> 
> Obviously no romances if you've got Dorian on the younger end of his teen years but I'm not picky about pairings if he's older (though Dorian/m!Lavellan is my favorite).
> 
> ++ For Felix being a big brother figure  
> ++++++ For Felix's death being that much more painful because of it


End file.
